miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Srebna wilczyca/Zły wybór
Mam nadzieje że się spodoba :) Ok więc nie przeciągając idziemy dalej. Prologg To może się przectawie, jestem Maja Milk''' ( a:Tak jestem aż takim leniem że nie chciało mi się wymyślać nowych postaci :) ) Jestem blondynką o charakterystycznych niebieskich oczach.Moi rodzice są naukowcami , dość często wyjeżdżają na jakieś tam eksperymęty o których nie wiem, a że ja jestem (M: Według ich ) za mała żeby zostać sama na pół roku. Jade razem z nimi.Dlatego też dość trudno nawiązać relacje z rówieśnikami, przez co nie mam przyjaciół. Ok skoro wyjaśniliśmy sobie formalności to zacznę od samego początku. '''15 paź. rok 2020 Z zanudzenia patrzyłam przez okno samochodu. Przy okazji słuchając wiadomości. - Biedronka i czarny kot znowu uratowali Paryż - powiedziała reporterka - Ale pogoda- skomentowałam , za oknem lało i lało i nie chciało przestać. - Nie narzekaj - powiedziała matka swoim jak zawsze zimnym głosem - A daleko jeszcze ? - zapytałam - Już nie daleko - odpowiedział tata który prowadził samochód - A ile ? - zapytałam podnosząc głowę - Parę kilometrów - powiedział - To dobrze - mruknełam , nie lubiłam rozmawiać z rodzicami. Zawsze przypominali mi roboty , takie które nic nie czują. Ani smutku ani radości. Nigdy rodzice nie mieli na mnie czasu, zawsze zapracowani. Czasami w pracy spędzali nawet całe dnie, od 4 rano do 23 wieczorem. Często zastanawiałam się nad tym co jest w ich pracowni , i czemu przesiadują tam tyle czasu. Wiem tylko jedno , że to coś jest w tym wielkim drewnianym pudle na przyczepie, która jest zamknięta na cztery spusty. Rodzice nawet kiedy mieli wolne to nigdy nie okazywali uczuć. Smutku , radości , złości tylko wieczna melancholia.Zawsze przygnębieni , podkrążone oczy, tajemnicze rany nie wiadomo z kąt. Było to bardzo podejrzane. - Jesteśmy - powiedział ojciec z lekkim , ale udawanym, entuzjazmem. Wysiadłam z samochodu , wziełam rzeczy i zaczełam się przyglądać ogromnej willi. Na obrzeżach Paryża. Willa była ogromna , wykonana z ciemnego drewna i prowadzący do drzwi ciemno zielony dywan.Była bardzo zniszczona , ale też nie aż tak żeby nie dało się w niej mieszkać. Przed rezydęcją rosło wielkie drzewo , a konar z owego drzewa spadł centralnie obok mnie. - Boże - syknełam ze strachu i odskoczyłam najwyraźniej w pore. Żeby konar mnie nie zgniutł. Szybkim krokiem udałam się do rezydęcji. Była mimo wszystko dość zadbana, poszłam szukać mojego pokoju. Chodziłam od pomieszczenia do pomieszczenia, ale nie mogłam znaleść mojego pokoju. Wtedy nagle w kogoś udeżyłam. - Przepraszam - powiedziałam. - Nic się nie stało - powiedziała dziewczyna w mojim wieku o czarnych długich włosach. - Kim jesteś ? - zapytałam mieżąc ją od stup do głów - Jestem Marta pani służąca - powiedziała i uśmiechneła się szczeże - Czy możesz mnie zaprowadzić do mojego pokoju ?- powiedziałam - Oczywiście - powiedziała Marta Zaprowadziła mnie do mojego pokoju. Który był na piętrze , ale jestem tępa. - Dziękuje - powiedziałam - Niema za co - powiedziała i uśmiechneła się. Po czym poszła i zamkneła drzwi. Ja jednym precyzyjny susem wskoczyłam na łużko i się na nim walnełam. Przeglądałam sobie internet , w poszukiwaniu czegoś co mnie zainteresuje , ale na nic się to zdało. Wtedy przypomniałam sobie o tajemniczym pudle. Zerwałam się z łóżka i popędziłam do głównego wejścia. Załuważyłam owe pudło , było przenoszone przez pewnych mężczyzn, pewnie od przeprowadzki. Zgrabnie i cicho poszłam za nimi , do piwnicy , która bardziej przypominałą lochy niż piwnice. Ja zzaułka oglądałam co się dzieje, mój tata nagle przyszedł. Na szczęście mnie nie zauważył. - Zostawcie je tutaj - powiedział stanowczym tonem Tamci panowie sobie poszli , tak samo jak mój tata. Na szczęście mnie nie zauważyli. Wyjełam wsuwke z włosów i zaczełam coś tam grzebać w zamku. Pierwszy się otworzył. Teraz drugi, bardziej skomplikowany.Na cyferki. - 10102004- wpisałam , błąd - to może 512013- wpisałam a kłudka się otworzyła- Ha - powiedziałam dumna Powoli zaczełam otwierać pudło. W którym były .... C.D.N Niema tak łatwo. Mam nadzieje że się spodobało : ) Rozdział 1 " Mój nowy pies " Powoli zaczełam otwierać pudło. W którym były .... Kraty ? Zaczełam oglądać pudło. W środku było coś na wzór metalowej klatki.Takiej jak mają w schroniskach tyle że większe. W pudle spokojnie zmieścił by się jakiś stwór , a nawet człowiek. Włożyłam ręke przez kraty , gdy nagle czegoś dotknełam. Odruchowo runełam na ziemie. W klatce ( w której było bardzo ciemno) zaświeciła się para oczu.Żółtych oczu. - Wrrr- warczało, i powoli było widać już całość istoty. Tyle że to nie był pies , ani wilki , ani żaden z psowatych, był to człowiek. Był to chłopak conajmniej w moim wieku , szatyn o żółtych oczach.Bardzo wychudzony, i dość jasna cera. Jedyna rzecz która mnie zadziwiała to wilczy ogon i uszy. Miał jakieś potargane ubrania , całe szare i w jakiś brudach. - Cześć - powiedziałam przyjaźnie - Wrrr czego chcesz ?!- powiedział rozde - Nie warcz tak - wyciągnełam rękę w celu pogłaskania go po główce , ale on jak opażony oddalił się.- Wracaj tu - powiedziałam i jeszcze mocniej wepchnełam rękę do klatki - Idź sobie - powiedział szatyn - Nie - odpowiedziałam stanowczo nadal próbując go jakoś złapać. Ale było to niezwykle trudne - Daj se spokuj - powiedział - Nie- warknełam i wtedy udało mi się go złapać za rękaw. Jednym ruchem przybliżyłam go do krat.- A teraz tu siedź- powiedziałam stanowczo.I zaczełam majstrować jedną ręko przy zamku. W końcu go otworzyłam.- Wyłaź - Nie - powiedział - Skoro niechcesz po dobroci to będzie siłą- pociągnełam go za rękaw. Niestety poślizgnełam się i upadłam, a on razem ze mną.( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( XDXDXD) Nasze twarze się stykały, na mojej twarzy pojawił się pożądny rumieniec. Odepchnełam go rękami od siebie. A sama się wycofałam. - C-co ty r-robisz ?! - zająkłam się - Co ja robie ? To ty zmusiłaś mnie do pocałunku! - powiedział obużony, schowałam twarz w dłonie. Moje poliki były tak goronce jak nigdy. Po mojej twarzy zaczeły spływać słone łzy , tak ni stąd ni zowąd.- Ej przepraszam - powiedział troche skruszonym głosem. Po czym zdjoł mi ręcę z oczu i mnie mocno przytulił. Mimo tego chyba on bardziej potrzebował tego przytulasa niż ja, bo nie chciał się mnie puścić. - Panienko ..- niedokończyła Marta- To ja wam nie przeszkadzam- zatrzasneła drzwi - Marta to nie tak ! - wydarłam się przez drzwi- i widzisz coś narobił - powiedziałam patrząc na niego - Nie czuje się winny - powiedział i wzruszył ramionami - Bo przytulanie się w piwnicy jest normalne ?! - wrzasnełam - To ty mi na to pozwoliłaś - wzruszył ramionami - Ar - chwile się wkużyłam- Ah - odetchnełam- Dobra to moge zadać ci kilka pytań ? - Jasne moja pani - zamerdał ogonem - No więc po pierwsze : Co robisz w tej skrzyni ? I po drugie jak się nazywasz ? - Obecnie zamieszkuje tą skrzynie - A drugie pytanie ?- na jego twarzy było widać zażenowanie - nie wiem - powiedział cicho - Ale jak możesz niepamiętać jak się nazywasz?- zapytałam spokojni, on się skulił.- Dobra jeśli nie chcesz to nie mów- powiedziałam i odethnełam. Wtedy do piwnicy weszli rodzice , ich miny mówiły mi że są przestraszeni. -Tato ,skąd ten chłopak znalazł się w waszej skrzyni ? - zapytałam rodziców , a oni nic nie odpowiedzieli - Moge go zatrzymać ? - zapytałam jak dziecko które prosi o pieska. Przytuliłam się do boku chłopaka , który jak widać nie wiedział co się dzieje. - Córeczko ale ...- nie dokończył tata bo mu przerwałam - To odpowiedzicie mi na pytanie - powiedziałam stanowczo. Rodzice zrobili narade. - Tak możesz go zatrzymać - powiedzieli jednogłośnie Ja szybko wyszłam z piwnicy , razem z kolegą. Który nadal nie wiedział co się tu odwaliło. - Znajdziemy ci jakieś lepsze ubrania- powiedziałam i pobiegłam do sterty ubrań taty. Wszysko niestety było zaduże, więc postanowiłam wziąść jakieś najbardziej pasójące ubrania. - Dobra narazie może być - powiedziałam do siebie, patrząc na już przebranego kolege - A tak wogule to jak masz na imie ? - zapytał szatyn i walnoł się na fotel w mojim pokoju - Maja a jak ja mam ciebie nazywać ? - zapytałam siadając naprzeciwko niego - Możesz mi wymyślić jakieś imie - powiedział beztrosko - To może Gerard - Serio na nic lepszego cię nie stać - Ale o co ci choci przecież to ładne imie - Jak na umiegłe stulecie - skomętował - To sam coś wymyśl - Dobra, to może Alex - Dobra - Przepraszam że przeszkadzam - powiedziała Marta- ale mam coś dla pani - Dla mnie - wstałam z mego upodobanego krzesła i podeszłam do Marty. - Prosze -dała mi coś w rodzaju elektrycznej obroży po czym wyszła. Alex spojżał na mnie smutnym wzrokiem. - Jeśli będziesz grzeczny to nie dostaniesz obroży - powiedziałam jak właściciel do swojego psa. On obdarował mnie szczęśliwym wzrokiem. C.D.N Mam nadzieje że nie zanudziłam was na śmierć i do napisania :) Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania